


Portrait of Man and Dog

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [31]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “This is the best picture I’ve ever taken,” he says, staring down at it.“Oh yeah?” Lukas asks, letting Izzy tromp further up his chest and start licking his face. “Doubt it. You take a lot of good pictures. That one on top of the Empire State Building is like all time good.”But Philip is staring at the preview screen, his heart beating wild. The sun is shining in three thick strips on the pillow beside Lukas’s head, a fourth lighting up the blond of his hair. He’s smiling wide, his eyes fixed on Izzy, who’s curled up against his chest. She looks like a little model too, half posing, looking right at Philip. Lukas is shirtless and that automatically makes the photo ten times better, and the white sheets are draped over his hips just so, drawn up high over his thigh in one spot.“Hey,” Lukas says, and Izzy barks like an echo. “Stop staring at a picture of us and come over here and cuddle with the real us.”





	Portrait of Man and Dog

Philip aims his camera and snaps the picture. He looks at it when it comes up on the screen and hears Lukas laughing a little bit, Izzy yipping at him. 

Philip’s heart shudders a little bit. “This is the best picture I’ve ever taken,” he says, staring down at it.

“Oh yeah?” Lukas asks, letting Izzy tromp further up his chest and start licking his face. “Doubt it. You take a lot of good pictures. That one on top of the Empire State Building is like all time good.”

But Philip is staring at the preview screen, his heart beating wild. The sun is shining in three thick strips on the pillow beside Lukas’s head, a fourth lighting up the blond of his hair. He’s smiling wide, his eyes fixed on Izzy, who’s curled up against his chest. She looks like a little model too, half posing, looking right at Philip. Lukas is shirtless and that automatically makes the photo ten times better, and the white sheets are draped over his hips just so, drawn up high over his thigh in one spot. 

“Hey,” Lukas says, and Izzy barks like an echo. “Stop staring at a picture of us and come over here and cuddle with the real us.”

“Lukas, this is probably Pulitzer Prize worthy,” Philip says, zooming in on Lukas’s smile. “I think I’ll call it ‘Sexiest Man Alive with Most Adorable Dog’.”

“Call it ‘Portrait of Man and Dog’, it’s simpler,” Lukas says, and when Philip looks up he sees him reaching for him, contracting his fingers in and out. Izzy marches up onto the pillows, her feet sinking down with every step. She flops down on the other side of the bed in a huff, rolling onto her back. 

“Or ‘Sunlight in his Hair’,” Philip says. His looks down at it again and notices the crinkles at the corners of Lukas’s eyes. The curve of his nose. 

“Or ‘Get Over Here Now Before I Come Get You’,” Lukas says. Philip looks up again and Lukas is braced on his elbows now, his eyes wide. Philip snorts and walks over, yelping a little bit when Lukas grabs him around the waist and hauls him into bed. He drags him close until their bodies are lined up and inches his hands across Philip’s belly, kissing his neck. 

“You shouldn’t grab people when they’re holding expensive electronics,” Philip says, something warm and bold twisting in his stomach. Something so attached to Lukas that it almost feels like an extension of him, like his fingertips are pressing fire into Philip’s skin. So many things remind him of Lukas, feel like things he brought into the world. The rush of wind on Philip’s face, the rumble of a motorcycle, the feel of that dark-wash pair of jeans Lukas always wears. Actually, when he really thinks about it, every piece of their little corner of the world has Lukas’s mark on it. Every inch of their apartment, every piece of sidewalk he’s ever walked on.

Philip looks at the picture again and grins. 

“Oh, I’ll try to remember that,” Lukas says. “What about when they’re standing around in their boxers with their perfect bed hair being a big tease?”

Philip snorts, reaching over to put the camera on the bedside table. “How was I being a tease?” He twists around in Lukas’s arms and giggles when Lukas pulls him closer, slipping a leg between Philip’s own. 

Lukas’s eyes are heavy-lidded now. “You’re always a tease,” he says, looking at Philip’s mouth. “Just with the way that you are. Because I always want you.”

Philip hums happily, inching his hands around to palm at Lukas’s ass through his boxer-briefs. “Oh, I’ll try to remember that,” Philip says, echoing Lukas’s previous words. He feels Izzy nipping at his fingers and he laughs, Lukas bucking forward into him. 

“Hey!” Lukas says, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “What are you doing, crazy?”

Izzy grunts when Lukas reaches back and grabs her with one hand, depositing her in the small space between them. She looks around, back and forth at both of them. 

“Dog Park today?” Lukas asks, petting her ears. 

“Good idea,” Philip says, smiling down at her. “She made so many friends last time. Belle of the Ball. Everybody loved her.”

“Well, of course everybody loved her, she’s an excellent dog,” Lukas says. “We’ll go to the Cornelia Street Café after so we can bring her with.”

“Another good idea,” Philip says. “I’ll only eat three blueberry muffins this time instead of four.”

“Eat as many muffins as you want, muffin,” Lukas says, tipping his chin up. 

Philip leans in and kisses him. He tastes like that cinnamon toothpaste he’s been using lately, tastes like the intentions they had for an early day before Izzy came running into the room and made a running leap for the bed. And whenever she and Lukas are anywhere near each other Philip always needs to get as many pictures of it as possible. 

She falls back now between them, pressed against their chests. Philip breaks the kiss and laughs when he looks down at her, watching her cock her head at him. 

“She’s such a nerd,” Philip says. 

“Our little nerd,” Lukas adds.

“But for real, Lukas,” Philip says, reminded by the sun slowly sneaking across the pillow. “That picture…” He reaches over for the camera and feels Izzy make a break for it, rushing towards the edge of the bed and collapsing by Lukas’s foot. Lukas takes the opportunity to pull Philip close again, filling in the sliver of space between them. 

“Alright, let’s see it,” Lukas says, running his hand up and down Philip’s back.

Philip brings it up, full of pride. It’s even more awesome than he remembers. 

“Nice,” Lukas says, grinning. “Look at her, cute as hell. The only thing that would make it better is if you were in it too.”

Philip smiles, another kind of warmth flooding through his chest, soothing and soft. “Maybe we’ll take some of the three of us with the timer sometime,” he says. “But this, uh—I wanna paper the walls with this.”

Lukas laughs, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Philip’s neck. “I don’t wanna see my dumb face all over. The bathroom mirror is enough.”

“Sorry, I happen to like your face,” Philip says, reaching to put the camera back on the table. He turns back and rests his hand on Lukas’s neck, tracing his thumb over his jawline.

“Well, if you like it,” Lukas says, kissing his cheek. 

Philip hums contentedly, smiling to himself and leaning in to press their lips together.


End file.
